


Last Night on Earth

by seeyouinheavenorwhatever



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, brief mentions of Zero Day, figured today was as good a day to post as any, nothin too crazy, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouinheavenorwhatever/pseuds/seeyouinheavenorwhatever
Summary: When you know you’ll be dead in ten hours, weird feelings start to come up.





	Last Night on Earth

When you know you’ll be dead in ten hours, weird feelings start to come up. Andre and Cal had done most of their prep already—everything else they would do in the car the morning of. Cal had suggested leaving their last night free, so they could enjoy it. Andre reluctantly agreed, saying he was only keeping it open so they could adapt if something went wrong. Secretly, though, Andre hoped he could spend his last night eating chips and playing video games with his best, his only friend. 

Andre watched Cal shove more Doritos into his mouth, washing them down with the vodka Cal had stolen from his parents. They were sitting near each other on the couch in Andre’s basement. Pupils wide and eyes glazed from staring at the TV too long, Cal started another round of whatever dumb shooter they were playing. Weirdly enough, for someone who was going to be a school shooter, Andre had never really liked shooters. And despite Cal’s angelic exterior, what he seemed to enjoy most was holding down the trigger button and eliminating a roomful of enemies. 

But Andre was the violent one. Wasn’t he? Sometimes he believed it when people like that bitch Rachel would paint him as a psycho and Cal as an innocent soul. Sometimes all he could see was Cal’s blue eyes, pink lips, soft voice. But sometimes, like when they had the camera running, Andre could see that dark thing that lurked inside his best friend, writhing under the surface, just barely contained. 

How weird, they’d been best friends for six years and brothers-in-arms for ten months now, and yet Andre felt there was still so much he couldn’t grasp about his comrade. Why? They never acted too close at school (though that rarely stopped the jeers of “faggot”), but even when they were alone together they each unconsciously tried to keep a buffer zone, never opened up fully to the other. Were they afraid of jeers coming from their own heads? It’s not like they had anything to worry about—neither of them were gay. Well, Andre wasn’t, he was into girls. There was that chick he’d stared at all through US History last year, the one with the thick blonde hair and little tits that seemed so perky under her cheerleader uniform, Andre just wanted to shove her onto a table and rip her dress open, feel them in his hands—Anyway, on his eighteenth birthday, he’d bought a few porno mags from a shady convenience store, though that had been more as a rite of passage than anything else, and come to think of it, he’d only flipped through them a couple times. 

If one of them was gay, it wouldn’t be Andre, he was way too tough. He wore camouflage and could yell in German and had been throwing punches back at bullies for a decade now. Surely it would be Cal, with his pretty-boy face and girly emo music and lips that looked like they would taste like strawberries. Then again, Cal had Rachel hanging onto him like a lost puppy, and it had been Cal, not Andre, wearing a tuxedo, slow dancing, taking pictures with a girl the previous night at prom. Hell, Cal probably could have fucked Rachel last night if he wanted (and if Andre hadn’t made him do the last bit of prep for Zero Day). How had Cal gotten a date to prom and not him? A fantasy flashed through Andre’s mind, like a photoreel; him pushing up the skirt of some generic blonde beauty in the back of his car; but rather than sending a flash to his lower abdomen, all Andre could think of was that awful see-through fabric that prom dresses have, and how itchy that would feel against his body. 

“Hey, dude,” Andre said to Cal. 

“Hm?” Cal replied, still enthralled by the video game.

Andre smacked him lightly on the arm. “Cal.”

Cal tore his eyes away from the screen “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“I was wondering… if you’d had the chance, would you have fucked Rachel last night?”

“Jeez, personal questions much?”

“I’m serious.”

Cal stopped joking around. “I mean, I know she has a thing for me, but I don’t know. I guess I never thought of her that way. She’s pretty and all, but I never had feelings for her.”

“So you don’t feel I was, like, taking you away from anything last night?”

“Andre, Zero Day is way more important than getting laid with some girl I don’t even like.” Cal’s tone changed from shy to sly. “What about you, I’m sure you could’ve gotten some on prom night.”

“I wasn’t at prom, genius.”

“I know, but if you had gone.”

“You know girls don’t like me like that.”

“Yeah, don’t know why.” Cal gave Andre a light shove. “You’re a handsome dude. Can’t imagine why girls don’t want some of that Kriegman guy.”

Andre laughed. “Oh, shut up. Girls don’t like me because they think I’m a psycho Nazi.”

“Well, I know you aren’t.” Cal ran his fingers over Andre’s shoulder. “I’m serious. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with the bitches at our school. If I was a girl, I’d date the hell out of you.”

“Thanks, Cal. That’s kinda weird, but thanks.” They stayed in silence for several awkward seconds. “Hey, Cal, have you ever kissed a girl?”

Cal blushed. “No.”

“Really? You didn’t even pucker up for Rachel?”

“No, that would be weird, like kissing your sister. How about you, you ever swapped spit with some chick?”

“Yeah, when I was in fifth grade.”

“Was she hot?”

“I was ten! We were hanging out together at recess, and she asked if I wanted to kiss and I said sure so we did.”

“What was it like?”

Andre laughed. “Bad. Really bad. Neither of us knew what to do so we just pressed our mouths together for a few seconds.”

“Well, you’re probably better at kissing now.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t kissed anyone since.”

Cal looked down at his hands in his lap, awkwardly. “You know,” he let out a nervous half-laugh, “this is our last night on Earth…” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe we could each have a real kiss before we go out.”

Andre scoffed. “Jesus Christ dude, don’t be such a fa-” Andre almost let that word sneak past his lips, the word that had followed them up and down the hallways for six years now, the word that he’d said in the video manifesto/will/suicide note they’d recorded less than twenty-four hours ago. Cal’s eyebrows raised. “Don’t be such a weirdo,” Andre finished awkwardly. 

Cal looked away. “I’m sorry,” Andre said, but Cal didn’t respond. “Look dude, if you want me to be your first kiss, I’ll do it. For you, not for me.”

Cal smiled a bit. “Thanks, man.” Andre didn’t move. “So, uh, how are we gonna do this?”

“Well you’re the one who suggested this, so you should kiss me.”  
“Come on, don’t be a dead fish,” Cal said. Andre rolled his eyes before closing them and leaning in tentatively.  
They brought their lips together, and it was awkward and stiff at first, but they leaned closer together and Andre grabbed onto Cal’s shoulder for support and Cal’s hand found Andre’s cheek. Cal parted his lips a little and Andre followed suit, and he could taste Cal’s lips; not sweet at all, just kind of chapped. 

After about ten seconds, they broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavy (even though they shouldn’t really be) and they looked at eachother. Cal laughed a little, not a “let’s-never-do-that- again” laugh, more of an “I-can’t-believe-I-actually-liked-that” laugh. 

“Jesus Christ, are we the gay school shooters now?” Andre said. He could see the headlines that would run in the paper on May 2nd. “Teen Lovers Shoot up School in Gay Suicide Pact.”  
“They’re Here, They’re Queer, They’re Psychopaths.” He and Cal had been tormented in life; would they have to be tormented in death?

“Well, I don’t know,” Cal replied, “Nobody has to find out. Nobody will find out!” Andre was so caught up in these worries that he forgot that his hands were still on Cal’s body. Cal leaned in once more and before Andre knew it he was kissing his best friend yet again, deeper this time, he was running his tongue against Cal’s teeth and he moved his hand down to Cal’s hips. Cal let out a little moan at the new touch, and it sent lightning through Andre’s veins. Was he actually getting turned on by this?

But goddamn if kissing his best friend didn’t feel fucking incredible. He realized why that fifth-grade kiss had been so terrible, why he hadn’t thought much about girls for the past year. Andre and Cal, Cal and Andre. Their names would be burned in the history books together. Andre Kriegman and Calvin Gabriel. Neither one existing without the other. Like Sacco and Vanzetti, Bonnie and Clyde. We’re going to Hell, Andre thought, and we’re going together. Andre moved his body so it was against Cal’s, and Cal leaned back, bringing Andre on top of him. Their kiss was still somewhat chaste, but then Cal shifted his leg and Andre moved his hips and all of a sudden Andre could feel Cal hard against his groin.

Cal reached his hands down and tugged at the hem of Andre’s t-shirt. Getting the memo, Andre kneeled up to remove the shirt, loving the look on Cal’s face. They’d seen each other in their underwear in the locker room, but somehow this all seemed brand new. Andre realized he wanted to see Cal, too, so he helped him sit up and take off his dumb Marilyn Manson shirt. 

Wow. He was beautiful. Andre tried to remember if he’d ever though a girl was this beautiful. Not even that cheerleader could compare to this boy, with his pale skin and his collarbones jutting out. Andre was no Brad Huff, but his time on the track team had given him a bit of lean muscle. Cal, Cal was just skin and bones. 

“Jesus, dude, have you ever lifted a weight in your life?” Andre joked. Cal blushed. “I’m just teasing. You’re pretty hot.” Andre returned to kissing Cal, their bare torsos together. He almost thought he could feel Cal’s heartbeat against his chest, but that was probably just his own. Andre felt like his body was on fire, like every single one of his nerves were shooting at the speed of sound. Everything around them, the humming of the air conditioner, the crickets outside, the video game main menu still running, everything else was dulled. But Andre could feel Cal’s lips, the leather of the couch, Cal’s hair, Cal’s hands, Cal, Cal, Cal, better than he’d ever been able to feel anything. 

An idea crossed Andre’s mind, and before he could decide whether it was a good idea or not, he acted on it; moving his hand from Cal’s hip to his stomach, brushing the waistband of his jeans, then reaching down to lightly cup the bulge in Cal’s pants. 

Cal’s eyebrows raised with surprise. Andre started to ask the question, but before he could even get two words out, Cal took Andre’s whole face in his hands, pulling him deeper into the kiss. “Let’s go to my room,” Andre said, pulling them both up off the couch. Andre’s room was just a few yards away, another section in the basement blocked off by a wall. Obviously, nothing was soundproof, but at least it would feel a little more private, a little more real. 

They fell onto the bed together, facing each other. The bed was just barely wide enough for the two of them to lay on their sides with a bit of extra space. Again, they embraced each other and kissed, Cal rubbing his body into Andre’s, grabbing his ass (something Andre never thought would turn him on). Before long, Andre’s hand drifted below Cal’s waist. He fumbled with the button on Cal’s jeans before turning Cal onto his back and kneeling between his legs. Andre undid Cal’s pants, pulling them down a bit to reveal blue plaid boxers. Cal lifted his hips, and Andre pulled Cal’s pants all the way off. He ran his hand up and down Cal’s thigh, savoring how warm and smooth it was. Tired of the teasing, Cal reached up, unbuttoning and unzipping Andre’s jeans, pulling them down.

Cal looked up at Andre. “Seriously, dude?” He said with amazement. “Tighty-whiteys?”

Andre blushed a little. “Shut up, they’re boxer briefs!”

“Whatever you say…”

Andre removed his pants, and they were kissing again, this time with only a thin layer of fabric separating them. How was this happening? Andre silenced the protest in his head for good, just  
focusing on Cal’s hand touching his thigh and the way his neck smelled. Cal motioned for Andre to prop himself up on his forearms, and he did. Then, Cal slid his hand into Andre’s underwear.

At the first touch, Andre felt like he was already about to come. He gasped, shutting his eyes tight. 

“Who knew you were so horny for me?” Cal teased, starting to stroke Andre with slow, up and down motions. Andre groaned, and it took all his effort not to collapse. How strange, he had jerked off hundreds of times, and yet just because it was Cal’s hand instead of his own, it felt completely different and so amazing. Slowly, he got used to the sensation of Cal rubbing his cock, and Andre reached down to stroke Cal through his boxers. Cal shivered at the touch, and Andre realized how much he wanted to make this beautiful boy moan with pleasure. 

With the two of them touching each other, it soon became difficult to continue their motions as well as keep kissing and for Andre to stay propped up. So, Cal pushed on Andre’s hip, making him roll off so they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. Cal helped remove Andre’s underwear and Andre did the same for Cal. Here they were, seeing each other naked for the first time. Cal ran his fingers down Andre’s happy trail, through the patch of curls, and up his shaft, squeezing a bit. Andre rested his head against Cal’s shoulder and moaned. Andre was one of the toughest guys he knew, and yet Cal could reduce him to a mess just with a few kisses and strokes. Cal continued, savoring the way Andre’s breaths got heavy and body twitched slightly.

Deciding he’d had enough of this teasing, Andre batted Cal’s hand away from his cock, and started rubbing Cal at a moderate tempo. Now it was Cal’s turn to squirm and pant, clutching at Andre. Andre kissed the blonde’s neck, occasionally nibbling at the soft flesh. 

“Andre…” Cal breathed out, so soft Andre could barely hear it.

“Yeah?”

“Andre, I li-li-” he stuttered, “like you a lot.”

Andre knew what Cal was trying to say, and it was only the fact that he had to concentrate on jerking Cal off that kept him from tearing up. “I like you too, man.” With those romantic words, Andre flipped Cal onto his back and began kissing down his chest. 

“What are you--” Cal seemed confused, but Andre looked up and smiled before placing kisses on his stomach. “Ohhh…”

After what seemed like an eternity, Andre reached Cal’s dick, kissing the tip as Cal watched in amazement. Despite the fact that Andre had never done this, or really thought about doing this  
before, he quickly learned what made Cal’s breaths quicken. It took all the self control in the world for Cal to keep his hips from thrusting up violently, but he had a good sense of sexual etiquette, so he settled for tangling his fingers in Andre’s thick, black hair. 

Cal closed his eyes to feel the sensations better because holy fuck, nothing had ever felt this good. Not slow-dancing with Rachel, not egging Brad Huff’s house, not shooting guns with Chris. He’d never felt this amazing, not even when touching himself, never felt heat from the pit of his belly to the tips of his fingers, never felt the way this sensations seemed to both flow and zap through his veins, never felt like his body was so heavy yet so light at the same time. Cal thought he’d never loved anyone like he loved Andre, although maybe that was because Andre’s lips were currently around his cock. 

He was so focused on feeling everything, and yet, his approaching climax snuck up on him, so he warned Andre.

“Andre, I’m--fuck--I’m about to come.”

Andre didn’t say anything, instead giving Cal a brief nod, silently giving him permission. Cal’s noises grew louder, sounding like the most beautiful thing Andre had ever heard. With a moan so loud Andre briefly worried it would wake his parents, Cal came in Andre’s mouth. The taste wasn’t pleasant, but there wasn’t that much, so Andre could swallow it quickly. He kept sucking gently until Cal’s hips stopped bucking and his hands stopped making fists in Andre’s hair. As Cal’s breathing slowed, Andre got up and crawled so he was level with Cal, before reaching for a water bottle on his bedside table.

“No offense, dude, it’s just kinda-”

“None taken,” Cal said, his breathing returning to normal.

After swishing some water around in his mouth, Andre laid next to Cal, putting a hand on his chest to feel the fading pink flush. This whole experience, the feeling of satisfying someone and feeling their love and gratitude almost made Andre forget about his own erection. But then Cal pulled him into another kiss and, yep, there it was again.

“My turn now,” Cal said, lips barely brushing Andre’s.

Andre turned on his back and Cal took his sweet time moving down Andre’s body. Cal nipped at Andre’s neck, sucked on his collarbones, even flicked his nipples with his tongue.  
Andre let out a groan. “Come on, dude…”

Cal laughed. “Patience, young padawan.”

“Did you seriously just make a Star Wars reference? You are such a fucking dork!”

To someone else, those words might’ve seemed mean, but Cal could sense the affection in Andre’s voice. Finally, Cal got down to business, determined to one-up his partner in the unfamiliar art of blowjobs. It wasn’t hard--no matter what he did, Andre seemed to react like a bitch in heat; groaning, gasping, twitching, even grabbing Cal’s spare hand and interlocking their fingers.

I wonder, Andre thought, what if we had realized this sooner? What if we’d found out a month ago? Would we have gone to prom together? It was cheesy, but Andre suddenly realized how much he wished he had been the one pinning a flower on Cal’s lapel last night. What if we’d found out a year ago? Two years? For months now, Andre had forbidden himself from thinking about alternatives to Zero Day. He knew that once his mind started coming up with fanciful scenarios of graduation, college, normal life, that he would be tempted to give up on this dream that he and Cal shared. Zero Day was all that mattered. Zero Day would happen, because it was everything they’d ever worked towards. Maybe if we’d really found each other, this wouldn’t happen. Or maybe the bullying would only increase. After all, how many times had Andre been beaten up on suspicion of what he was doing right now?

Andre felt himself getting closer and all coherent thought drained away. He tried to warn Cal, but Cal was already ahead of him.

“Are you gonna come?” Cal asked.

Andre nodded.

“Mmm, yeah…” Cal said and it was so dumb but it was the hottest thing Andre had ever experienced and--fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK--he came, mind going completely blank for a few blissful seconds, shutting his eyes so tight he saw stars, groaning shamelessly.

As feeling started to return, Andre could sense Cal moving up to lay beside him, and as soon as he felt in control of his arms, Andre reached for the water bottle which he had used earlier and passed it to Cal. 

They both laid there, panting, staring up at the ceiling. Fear washed over Andre, what if Cal didn’t like him, what if this was a mistake, experimentation, what if Cal was thinking about how much he’d rather have Rachel than Andre? But then Andre felt a thin, warm hand reaching for his, and he slid his hand into Cal’s. 

They were Andre and Cal. They were the Army of Two. The more Andre thought, the more he realized there wasn’t any outcome besides Zero Day. There was no Zero Day without Andre and Cal, there was no Andre and Cal without Zero Day. Let us be the gay school shooters, Andre thought, we’re still fucking gods, and we’re still gonna put them in their place. 

Cal turned onto his side, facing in, and Andre followed suit. They laid there, squeezed together on Andre’s twin bed, their two heads on one pillow, facing each other. Andre watched Cal’s pretty blue eyes close before letting his close as well. For a while, Andre felt more at peace than he’s ever felt in his entire life. Then he remembered something which made his eyes snap open.  
“Dude.” He shook Cal.

“What?”

“I have to get you home in ten minutes.”

Both boys smiled all the way to Cal’s place.


End file.
